


One and Many

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [125]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Liam, Child Aiden, Child Erica, Child Ethan, Child Isaac, Child Lydia, Child Stiles, F/M, Infertility, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first it had felt like the end of the world when he and his mate were told they would never be able to have kids of their own, and they grieved the loss of the children they’d been dreaming about but after a year of sorrow and bitterness Scott McCall the True Alpha and his wife Allison decided on adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with these tiny fic’s of mine. I do apologize to those who hate these stories but if you hate them then why are you reading them? But if this a new thing for you and you don't like my little fic then I'm sorry for wasting your time, and I wish you all the best in the search for something better. Now, this little fic was requested by Unseen-Utopia (who is dealing with the aftermath of a nasty cold too) she asked for a fic where Allison and Scott are married/mated with a lot of kids, don’t judge me on the kids in this fic because she picked them as well as their ages, and I'm sorry I just couldn't get this story tolling.

  
There had been a time when the True Alpha of Beacon Hills had thought that the worst that could’ve possibly happened to him and frankly his mate was being told that they were unable to create their own little kids. There’d been a time when Scott McCall had thought that their infertility was a cruel twist of fate that had ruined the vision he had when it came to his and Allison’s future, and like Allison Scott had grieved the loss but after a couple of years of grieving the loss of dreams they’d had the decision to adopt was made; of course Scott had continued grieving the loss of their imaginary babies even after the decision to adopt had been made, it wasn’t easy to give-up on the idea of holding a newborn he and Allison had created, and he feared he would never learn to love their adopted child as if it was his own.   
However much Scott had worried and fretted about his ability to love a child that had the daunting task of replacing the children he should’ve had, all those dark and miserable thoughts of doubt and resentment began to trickle away when Erica handed him one of her crayons; the two year old little girl with pretty blond hair with beta yellow eyes and timid nature was the one who mended the broken heart of the True Alpha, the little girl was the one who’d made him a father.  
Once Erica entered their lives it didn’t take more than a year when Allison after a rough day at work asked him if he was up for adopting another child, at first Scott had been pretty apprehensive about taking on another three year old werewolf especially one who’d been abused and locked away from the world by his so-called father; Scott had agreed to the little addition to their family since he could never say no to his mate and wife, and frankly now years later he could not even imagine the hole that might’ve been in their family if they hadn’t adopted Isaac.

Any concerns Scott may have had about Erica and Isaac getting along had died the moment Erica had taken Isaac by his tiny hand, they’d told her of course that her brother-to-be hadn’t had the best start in life and so she was gentle and with him, Erica talked for Isaac until he dared to speak-up on his own and she Scott was certain that without Erica it might’ve taken Isaac much longer to trust him and Allison; there was no doubt in Scott’s mind that without Erica’s gentle guidance the adjustment period for Isaac might’ve taken a great deal longer, it seemed to Scott that the universe had transpired against him in some way to ensure that Isaac had a chance to fully enjoy his childhood, not that Scott wasn’t happy these days that with the way his own life had turned out.

When Isaac and Erica where five years old and comfortable in their family and skin the decision to adopt twin boys Aiden and Ethan was made, the two boys had lost their parents when a hostile pack that had moved in on the territory that had belonged to their Alpha, at first it seemed like their two oldest kids weren’t going to accept the newest additions to their family, but after a few teething problems Erica and Isaac became the big brother and sister Scott had wished them to be; and frankly it was clear that being a big sister was a thing Erica liked to boast about, Isaac on the other hand did his best to take care of his younger siblings much like Erica had done with him.

Scott knew now after years of being a parent and dealing with everything from the full-moons to tantrums that there had been a hidden blessing in his and Allison’s inability to create their own child, it had taken him awhile to realize it but as he moved around in their kitchen that morning and every morning since their family started to grow he knew all was as it should be.

Of course life wasn’t perfect, it never was, but even if he would start counting the days until school started again within a few weeks from now he was grateful and happy with the herd of kids he was now a father too.

Standing in their slightly messy kitchen on the first day of the four oldest kids summer holiday, flipping pancakes Scott knew in his heart of hearts that having kids of his own flesh and blood would’ve made his life different from what it was, if he’d never had the need to adopt then he’d never have agreed to adopt; and just the thought of not having Erica standing there beside him pouring carefully the pancake batter on the pan her beautiful blond hair braided into messy braids that Allison would no doubt fix once she had her first cup of coffee, if they’d chosen another road aside from adoption who knew where Isaac would’ve ended-up it certainly wouldn’t have been in the kitchen with face set with a look of determination as he cut the strawberries the way Scott had showed him, and the twins wouldn’t be there either to help out with slicing bananas and setting the table if Scott and Allison had been able to birth their own kids.

Scott certainly thought about the fact that his own blood, his and Allison’s wouldn’t continue on, but then he’d look at his kids and the sorrow that might’ve whispered in his heart vanished.

Now Scott knew that most people and most certainly most werewolves pitied him, he had more than once heard people whisper about his so-called misfortune but as Scott placed a couple of pancakes on the large plate that was already the home for a stack of different pancakes, he couldn’t help but smile because there was no misfortune in being the dad of seven kids there was just a lot of love.

Scott may have not been all that thrilled when Allison insisted on adopting another daughter, a human one no less, and he may have groaned with despair when Allison insisted they should adopt the late Sheriff’s son, he may have even put a little bit of a fight when the decision to adopt Liam was made; but regardless of his initial reaction to each adoption one thing was for sure and that was that Scott had grown to love each of his kids.

Glancing over at his brood of kids Scott knew he wouldn’t change a thing, not even Lydia who could be a right little madam like this morning when she sat in her chair at the table refusing to help, but then again she was only three and there wasn’t much for her to do. And how could he ever think about giving Stiles away especially as he now came slowly walking into the kitchen still dressed in his onesie tiny arms wrapped around his pillow hair a mess and barely awake, or Liam who’d decided that everyone but his mother and Stiles should wake-up six-thirty in the morning and was now sleeping peacefully in his playpen.

Isaac is in a flash washing his hands and helping Stiles up into his chair, the boy took his duties as a big brother very seriously going as far as fixing Stiles a cup of juice, the sippy-cup just happened to be the one Isaac had bought him for Christmas.

Scott knew he was a lucky man not just because Ethan snuck a couple of slices of bananas to his two younger siblings, Scott knew he was a lucky man because although Allison had a small flaw that had prevented them from having kids of their own she’d made sure they had kids and a lot of them; and as she walked into the kitchen her own hair a mess and wearing one of Scott’s own t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants smiling, Scott McCall knew that he could never say he regretted loving her or settling for adoption.

`Morning babies.´ Allison says softly before leaning down to kiss the top of each childes head.

`Morning husband.´ she whispered sweetly before kissing him softly on his eager lips, and Scott couldn’t stop himself for pulling her close for another kiss even if it caused some of their older kids to make disgusted little sounds, sounds that brings forth a merry little laughter from his beautiful mate. 


	2. One and Many Halloween Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just an add on due to the request of my friend who is being called Pagan-Paperwork this time around, she wanted something with Halloween and Scott and Allison’s kids dressed-up for Halloween.

By the Gods how Allison hates Halloween.

Well, she doesn’t really hate Halloween. She simply disliked Halloween when she couldn’t spend it with her babies. Missing out on spending Halloween with her kids and not being able to be there when her children watching them trick or treat their neighbors and friends, it just didn’t feel right to her but giving-up trick or treating with her kids granted her a Christmas with them instead.

Her mood might also be influenced by the fact that she’d dealt with too many drunk-drivers for her liking, the latest she’d caught just two streets from where her own kids were surely running around with their father.

Allison had just finished processing the drunk who continued to swear he was nowhere near too drunk to drive, thankfully there was enough proof to keep the man off of the road since the mailboxes and destroyed Halloween costumes could easily be replaced by a little child trick or treating, and that child could easily be one of her own children.

Allison had just finished processing the drunk who continued to shout profanities when her phone chimed. She throws one more glare at the man she’d love to beat into sobriety before fishing out her phone. Allison isn’t all that surprised to see that there was a message from her husband and an image too. Allison makes her way over to her desk ready to start on the boring part of her job.

The message was a simple one telling her Scott wished she was there helping him deal with their kids, a message that made Allison think that Scott had already broken rule one which was not to give the kids free range when it came to sweets, and well if Scott had been the giant softy he was then he could deal with their kids when high on sugar. She’d asked her husband to make sure not to let the kids eat too much candy, going as far as to write him the exact amount of what sort of candy each kid could have, and if he’d ignored her well then he could deal with the mess that would follow.

The picture Scott has sent her however banishes all the negative thoughts, there were all of her babies posing in their costume which most of had been made by her and Melissa.

Erica was wearing her black cat costume since she loved cats as long as they weren’t kittens she’d wanted to be dressed like a cat, again. Erica was trying to look fierce but failing as she looked far too happy where she stood next to her brother Isaac, and Allison couldn’t help but wonder how happy and excited she’d be come her birthday when she’d learn her favorite cat at the local shelter would be hers; both Allison and Scott had finally agreed after a few years of watching Erica fawn over the shelter cats which she’d visit while Scott did some pro-bono work there, and with how many books on cats and their care they’d been reading to her before bedtime they believed Erica had earned her car.

Isaac was wearing his skeletal costume which was bought instead of homemade, although the mask that had come with the costume wasn’t worn and it was clear that Melissa painted Isaac’s face to truly look like Isaac’s skin had been pealed of leaving his skull out for all to see, neither Allison or Scott could ever have done such a great job so it had to be Melissa who had just earned her a much better Christmas present than the one Scott had already bought her.

The twins were dressed-up as pirates since they were going through a pirate phase which had been the theme at their birthday party, both boys were posing as if ready to rob their little sister who as always was dressed as a pretty little princess. Lydia’s dress had been perhaps the trickiest thing to create since she was one picky little princess, but eventually Melissa had managed to make it perfect to the point Lydia cried out in pure joy, and their usually not violent daughter had hit Aiden in the head with a doll when he’d almost touched her dress with messy fingers.

And then were the true babies of their family, Liam snoozing at Stiles’ feet all dressed-up as little Nemo from Allison’s favorite movies which of course was Finding Nemo. Stiles who was always a bit camera shy didn’t look at all like he was ready for bed ever, Stiles was wearing his fox costume which Allison had made and one could surely tell that much since one of the ears was rather floppy but it and Stiles hugging his thick tail just made Stiles look adorable.

Allison couldn’t help but admit that her kids were freaking adorable, and being the annoying parent she knew she was Allison quickly showed of the picture to everyone at the station even the drunks locked-up.

Allison has just finished showing of her babies and get back to work when suddenly she hears the excited cries of, `Trick or treat!´ and as she looks up there’s her family with Scott dressed as Marlin and holding their baby Nemo who barley stirred at the noise his siblings and father had made. Isaac was holding Stiles who looked a little bit less energetic but still managed to give her a smile and a small wave before yawning long and loud.

`Happy Halloween honey,´ Scott says smiling at her like he knows exactly how much she’d needed to see them, and that he may just get lucky come the weekend if of course Allison isn’t too exhausted.

`We brought dinner.´ Erica exclaims proudly lifting up a takeaway bag from Allison’s favorite and family friendly restaurant, the twins follow her example lifting up a couple of more bags while grinning proudly as if they’d hunted down the food themselves.

Allison couldn’t help but admit that she may just have the best husband and kids ever.


End file.
